rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Tricking Hours of Horror ~ FNaF-Sonic RP
Overview Two people have answered the Help Wanted ad of Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria in order to make a amount of cash to survive. However, getting through the night shift could cost them much more than a paycheck. Can these two guards survive five nights at Freddy's? Animatronics Taken- Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Open to RP as- Mains: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy Not really needed: Foxy 2.0Mangle, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Balloon Boy and Puppet Clues(Not playable) Golden Freddy. Members Y-Tiger Night Guard: Ruthen Sorrie Puss Moth Caterpillar. Animatronics: Chica, and Foxy(-When Amagumo is there-) FroZenHyBrid Night Guard: Amagumo Tyon Animatronics: Bonnie, Freddy (Foxy -When Ruthen is there-) Red hedgehog sonic fan Night guard: Sally and Hedge Animatronics: Part one: The first Night Amagumo walks up to the pizzeria door, the sign saying help wanted in big red letter. "Oh boy..let's get ready for the job.." Ruthen was right behind Amagumo, sighing quietly. "I've heard stories of this place..." She looks up at unlit neon signs. "I used to come here as a child in their last times of opening..." She fits her uniform, sighing softly to herself, her black bangs slightly cover her right eye, through she had highlights in her hair. "..." "I never came because those animatronics creep me out." He opens the door and walks in. "Where's the other two guards?" A light is then flashed in Amagumo's face" Hello how may I help you? it was a tall red hedgehog carrying a flashlight. He steps back. "Geez don't do that!" Ruthen sighs a deep sigh. "Please put the flashlight down, fellow Guardman. Me and the boy are here for the night's shaft... I assumed you gotten here earlier than we." She blinks her strange color eyes, her left eye was purple; which wasn't strange, her right eye through... It had a Autumn colors to it, changing a bit to fit her mood, right now it is a golden yellow. didn't know I'd be having some company over other than the cat" Hedge turns off the light " "Strange, the business should have contacting you and the cat about us. Me and this boy just recently sign up for this job for the money." She sighs softly, looking at the unlit Neon sign once more, as if remembering events. "..." how recent are we talking? because I'm not given info much on anything here doging questions left and right in my interview. "Yesterday." Ruthen said. "Well, Yesterday for me at lest, was when they sign me on..." She said softly, glancing to Amagumo., her black with light purple highlight bangs slightly cover her face. "..." "Alright, where's the security office.." Amagumo walks around the pizzeria. "Oh, and the creepy animatronics are on the stage. Great." "Mm... Only three of them, I heard one of the animatronics was out of order due to events..." Ruthen stated, but hasn't walk in. course they are urm well not all of them one or two sit elsewhere in the facility" Hedge states as Sally arives. Amagumo looks away from them before walking into the office. "Found it." He comes back with flashlights. Ruthen waits, scanning the party room. "Been a while since I've been here..." She mutter to herself. Hedge scans the kids and pirates coves peaking in at foxy giving him a smile but cringes at the scrap piale that is mangle muttering to himself" why make a rule not to touch freddy but not for foxy?" Ruthen has stares at Freddy once Hedge had return, her once golden yellow eye, now a soft yellowish-red, almost making an orange, but yet not. "..." She seem rather tenses in her stances, staring at Freddy for hours. "..." Hedge is about to ask her what's up when Sally makes the remark" you know there not gona bite right? Ruthen blinks, as if taken back from day dreaming. "Oh... Well... They might..." She stated, looking at Freddy. "If they didn't, then the Bite of '87 would have never happen..." She shakes her head a bit. "They have... an Aura to them... But, nevermind what I say..." She slightly mutter that, about to move away from the stage. "..." He gives them flashlights. "There's a message in the room, we should listen to find out what to do here." Ruthen taken the flashlight. "Oh!... Erm... Alright..." She reply to him, before looking at Hedge and Sally. alright" Hedge says while Sally exlaims" WAIT you mean one of these things actually bit someone? Amagumo walks into the room. "Why do you think there is only three of them out in sight? The one known as Foxy the pirate, as said, took a bite out of some person head... The person lived, but was missing the front lope of their brain." She blinks, before walking in the room after Amagumo. Hedge asks Ruthen" Hey has Freddy ever been Yellow or gold? "...Isn't he always brown?" "There..." Ruthen seem to be recalling what Hedge asked, but her right eye changed right to red at remembering. "..." Her body slightly shiver. "I... Don't want to remember it..." She mutters softly, frowning as she close her eyes a little and letting the bangs hide her face. "How about we just stop talking about it hm? Let's see the message." He turns on the messaging machine. Ruthen try to take her mind off the past, listening to the message from the messaging machine. Hedge makes a remark saying" It's a pizzarea what could need a message? because we look like we could be animitronics dose this mean we're safe?" Hedge says with consern and sarcasim in his voice. "Not funny." Amagumo frowns. Ruthen was taken this information and was thinking really hard. "... Well, their not moving right now..." Through, she felt she was regretting saying such thing. "Let's figure out who is going where, first." She looks to Amagumo, Hedge and Sally. "I'll go look around Pirate Cove." Amagumo walks off towards Pirate Cove. Ruthen seem to frown at the simple words 'Pirate Cover' She looks at Sally and Hedge. "How about you-" She points to Hedge."-go with Amagumo... It's best for at lest a party of two to look at all time, we don't want to have something bad happen..." She looks towards the pathway to Pirate Cover, frowning a bit. "..." If you insist" Hedge says scratching his head and cringing a bit in pain but heads to pirates cove Amagumo looks at Ruthen with worry and walks to Pirate Cove. Part 1.2 - Ruthen and Sally - ~Office~ Ruthen sighs softly to herself, frowning as she watches Hedge and Amagumo going to the Pirate cove. "I will go on my own later on... To see Foxy..." She whispers to herself, before looking at Sally. "Shall we stay in the office and see how the guys are doing as well as check up on the other places of the Pizzeria?" fine by me just as long as we don't have to be face to face with one of them robo freaks." sally says discruntled Ruthen didn't say anything as she look at the cameras. Bonnie and Freddy are still on stage. Nothing's happened, yet. so what brings you here? "A promise I made with Amagumo..." She gaze at the cameras."A Pinky promise that we both made when I was Five..." She smiles a bit. "And a really old friend I haven't seen in a while... so what happened in this place before that phone guy said something about a bite of 87 Ruthen goes and sits in the chair, going through the cameras on the tablet. "It's... Somewhat hard to say..." Sally shines lights down the halls east & west looking for anything. Sally then says" So..... you were there at the bite of 87 weren't you? "Not that I remember, I only heard about it." She looks at her. Why are you looking at me like that? "You asked a question, is it wrong for me to give you the attention to let you know I was listening?" Ruthen said, frowning a bit. Sorry I'm just not use to looking eye to eye with anyone other then my sister and teachers. Part 1.3 - Amagumo and Hedge - ~Pirate Cove~ Hedge asks" how do you go from pirate to clown?" "Who knows? All I can say is Mangle's in even worse shape then Foxy himself. Man, those kids cannot keep their grubby hands off of the things." Dose that explain the annoying radio static coming from kids cove? Foxy stay behind his curtains, not awake yet. "Yep. Pretty much." Amagumo looks into the curtain, his light focusing on Foxy before he stops and takes a look around. This is getting pretty boring. Well I guess we should be thankful for none of the animitronics trying to rome. what time is it anyway?